Trunks The Schoolboy
by Bejita-sama
Summary: I know the title sucks but it's the best I could think of. Trunks begins school and comes up against the school bully, but this is just the beginning...
1. First Day Blues

Trunks, The Schoolboy  
Chapter 1, First Day Blues  
21/11/02  
  
Trunks walked through the gates of his new school and checked his timetable to find out where his first lesson was going to be. As he made his way to the block another pupil of the school noticed him.  
"Hey new boy!"  
Trunks turned his head to look in the direction of the call.  
"Yeah, you with the long pink hair! You look like a girl, did you know that?"  
Trunks decided that it was in his best interest to ignore the comments made, he gathered his hair together and fixed it in place with a bobble before continuing to walk to his lesson.  
"Nobody ignores me like that!"  
"Go show him boss!" Another boy called as the first boy walked after Trunks.  
The boy grabbed hold of Trunks by the arm and stopped him from walking.  
"Did you hear me or are you deaf? I said you look like a girl!" The boy yelled down Trunks' ear.  
  
He must have been at least a year older than Trunks, he was the leader of a gang and he was known as Ryuu Sensei or RS for short. Trunks pulled his arm from RS's grasp and continued walking.  
"I have no time to stop, I don't want to be late for my first lesson."  
RS was angered and he ran after Trunks, blocking his way into the block and pushing him backwards so that he fell to the ground.  
"I'm going to be nice to you and let you go to your lesson for now, I wouldn't want you being sent home before the end of the day because that is when I'm going to kick your ass."  
RS and his gang left Trunks and headed off in the direction that they had come from. Trunks stood up and dusted himself off before heading to his lesson at a fast pace in order to not be late.  
  
Trunks went the whole day looking over his shoulder to make sure that RS was not following him, he wasn't scared, it's just that he didn't want to fight inside school time.  
  
Soon enough, the end of the school day arrived and Trunks headed to the gates to begin his journey home. He noticed that he was being followed so he took a different route and avoided flying. It wasn't long before the three boys made their move and tripped Trunks up. Trunks could have avoided the attack but he chose not to because he wanted it to look as though he was a weak pushover. He was making sure that RS kept his interest in the fight.  
"Trying to get away? Forget about it, we followed you all the way from school, you never had a chance of escaping!"  
Trunks clambered to his feet and smiled. He took up a defensive stance and stared down his opponent.  
"So, you want a fight? Ok then, I'll give you a fight!"  
Trunks dropped his stance and walked up to RS, he delivered a damaging punch to RS's gut causing the bully to drop to his knees in pain. The two other boys ran away in fear that they may be next. Trunks laughed and continued his journey home.  
  
It took Trunks less than two hours to get home and as he walked up the path his father was sitting in the garden.  
"Konnichi wa Trunks!" Bejita called as Trunks passed him.  
Trunks raised one hand in the air and replied, "konnichi wa Tousan!"  
Just as Trunks was about to open the door there was a loud screeching of tyres, which drew the attention of Bejita. A car appeared at the bottom of the path and the driver's door flew open. Bejita watched closely as a large muscular man stomped up the path towards Trunks. He stopped before Trunks and pulled his arm back, preparing to pound the half Saiya-jin into the ground. Bejita swiftly acted and zanzokened in-between the two before they had a chance to exchange blows.  
"Are you that punk kid's father? Ya little midget!"  
Bejita grunted at the man and grabbed him by the wrist. The man was not pleased, he yelled for his son and the passenger door of the car opened. Slowly but surely, RS stumbled out from the car and headed up the path.  
"See what your kid did to my son! I'm gonna teach him a lesson for you."  
Bejita laughed and released the man.  
"I'm sure that my Trunks had a great excuse for kicking your son's ass. If you don't leave then I'll have to kick your ass. It'd be a double victory for us."  
The man roared with laughter and began to point at Bejita. RS joined in with his father and both began mimicking Bejita. Bejita snorted and calmly walked closer to RS's father. RS's father threw a punch at Bejita's face but Bejita took the blow and then delivered his own, slamming his gloved fist into the man's jaw. The force of the blow sent him backwards and he ended up halfway down the path. Both RS and his father ran back to their car as fast as they could, swearing revenge as they went.  
  
Bejita clapped his hands together to clean his gloves and then returned to his seat. Trunks, amazed by his father's reaction although not too surprised about the result, entered the house and greeted his mother and sister who had been watching through the window.  
  
  
And so, Trunks' first day at his new school had started badly but ended on a higher note. All that was left for him to do was his homework, which he decided to get help with from Son Gohan. How will Trunks do on his second day at school? 


	2. Hero Of The Hour

Trunks, The Schoolboy  
Hero Of The Hour  
22/11/02  
  
Trunks scuffed along the route to his school and as he went he thought about the happenings of the day before.  
"I wonder if he's going to stick to that revenge threat," he wondered," I don't want any more trouble."  
Trunks arrived at the school gates to a waiting crowd, they all cheered as he entered the school. Trunks blushed to the shouts of, "here's the superstar," amongst calls of, "that guy's my brother."  
Despite the gathering of fans Trunks kept walking, his head down, and never once looked up to see if RS was around.  
  
Trunks' first few lessons went okay, with only the odd congratulations, thank you or request for an autograph at the start of the lesson and a few mid-lesson calls of "why does Trunks still have to work now that he is famous?"  
It was halfway through Trunks' dinner when the first sign of trouble arose. He noticed a group of boys taunting a girl who was sitting not far from him. He checked the faces of the boys, looking for RS, but he didn't recognise any of them. He chose ignored the situation and finished his dinner before heading back to lessons when the bell had rung.  
  
The day ended well after a couple more lessons had passed without any problems and he started his long journey back to Capsule Corp. He was hurrying home so that he could train with his father but his hopes of getting home anywhere near the time he had wanted were destroyed when he noticed a large gathering on the pavement before him. His first thought was to ignore the situation and bypass the gang but then he noticed the object of their interest and he couldn't continue without feeling guilty for the rest of his life.  
  
There was a struggle and the girl from dinner emerged from the centre of the crowd. She dropped something into the middle of the road and one boy shoved her after it, shouting, "you don't want to leave that there!"  
Immediately Trunks recognised the voice. He clenched his teeth and readied himself for another fight but suddenly noticed that a large truck was heading towards the girl. She froze in the middle of the road as the truck advanced on her, its driver unable to swerve and dodge her. Trunks kicked into action, zanzokening to the girl seconds before the truck crossed the spot where she stood.  
"Sugoi! She is one hell of a flat thing now boss!"  
The truck took a few seconds to pass. The other side of the road came into view once it had passed and RS was astonished at what he found. On the opposite side of the pavement stood Trunks, his arm around the girl's waist. He released her and told her to hide in one of the gardens down the other end of the road.  
  
As the girl ran three members of the gang gave chase. Trunks couldn't let them get to her so he fired a weak blast at each boy's feet, tripping them up and allowing the girl to escape. RS was angered by the fact that Trunks had interfered in his games.  
"You again! You should leave this place right away; if you touch me then I will call a guy who can sort you out for life! He is the strongest kid in the city and he won't be best pleased to find that you have hurt one of his gang members!"  
Trunks smiled, he teased RS, "I don't think that calling me would help, my mobile is in the house, I forgot to bring it to school this morning."  
RS growled and clicked his fingers. The whole gang flooded across the road as they surged towards Trunks like a herd of wild bulls. Trunks took up a defensive stance and prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught, his hair blowing in the wind. He blocked a few punches and dodged some kicks before powering up and knocking all of the boys backwards. They scrambled to their feet and scampered away in all directions, leaving RS alone with Trunks.  
"Not very committed are they?" Trunks asked rhetorically.  
  
RS removed his jacket and tossed it to his side. He cracked the bones in his fingers and motioned for Trunks to give him his best shot. Just just a thin strip of tarmac separated both boys. The girl watched as Trunks removed his jacket too, he turned to face her and then spoke.  
"Stay there, this is going to get ugly!"  
RS charged across the road whilst Trunks was distracted. Trunks realised the danger and rapidly blocked RS's punch. RS stuck his hand in his pocket and revealed a small knife, which he thrust into Trunk's arm. Trunks jumped back in pain and RS capitalized on the situation by punching Trunks in the chest. Trunks ripped the knife from his arm and slammed his knee into RS's gut. RS was stunned by the fact that Trunks had continued to fight and he sprinted away as fast as he could.  
  
The girl, who had still watched, timidly headed over to Trunks. She unzipped her bag and brought out a roll of bandage. Trunks stared at her, amazed by the fact that she had a roll of bandage in her bag.  
"I bring it to school because this is a regular thing, although it's never been as bad as it was today."  
Trunks nodded and allowed the girl to wrap the bandage around his arm. Once she was finished he stood up and made sure that there was nobody hanging around to jump out and attack him. He pointed his palm towards the knife and blasted it to make sure that nobody else got his or her hands on it.  
"Arigato...eeto, eeto."  
"Trunks, watashi wa Trunks desu."  
The girl smiled.  
"Arigato Trunks-sama. Watashi wa Mamiko desu."  
Trunks nodded. He stepped into the road and collected Mamiko's possessions. He then returned them to her with a smile.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
Mamiko stuttered her words, "will you teach me to fight like you?"  
Trunks stopped walking and turned back to face Mamiko, he didn't know what to say.  
"Kudasai?" Mamiko asked politely.  
"Yeah, of course I will. If it will help you defend yourself from those guys."  
"Arigato."  
Trunks thought to himself for a minute then he spoke again, "come with me after school tomorrow and I'll introduce you to my sister, she's a lot younger than me but she will help you too."  
Mamiko smiled and then continued home, still walking timidly. Trunks did likewise although he walked with a lot more confidence.  
  
  
After only two days at his new school Trunks has already got into two fights and made a new friend. However, those fights are only the beginning of his problems... 


	3. Trunks Meets A Strong Foe

Trunks The Schoolboy  
Trunks Meets A Strong Foe  
23/11/02  
  
Trunks had now been in his new school for a whole week and things were beginning to settle down. Mamiko's training was going well and she had found a new friend in Bra, Trunks' sister. Trunks was doing well in school thanks to a lot of help from Son Gohan.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I was wondering if Mamiko was coming later today. I want to show her my new dress," Bra called, twirling around in front of Trunks to show off in her dress.  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure if she's coming today but I'll tell her about your new dress."  
Bra smiled and ran off to show her father for the tenth time in one morning. Trunks opened the door and set off for school, he was leaving early because he wanted to stop off at the local store to get some drinks.  
  
It wasn't long before Trunks was in the store, he picked up the drinks that he wanted and headed to the counter. He didn't expect to find RS at the counter though.  
"What do you want?"  
Trunks didn't know how to reply. RS's father came through the door and smirked at Trunks. Trunks dropped the drinks and ran out of the store, not wanting to get into a fight with RS and his father.  
  
RS didn't give chase and Trunks continued his journey, drink less but still happy. His mood was about to change though, as he neared the gates of the school he found himself falling to the floor thanks to somebody's leg. As he stood back up he was smashed in the back and sent straight back down, that is when he knew that the tripping was no accident.  
"Stay down girl, it'll be a lot quicker if you do!"  
In the blink of an eye, Trunks had hold of the boy's leg. He ragged him to the ground and then stood up. The boy was tall with short, black hair. His eyes had the look of revenge in them as he stood up and confronted Trunks.  
"Nobody disses my gang and gets away with it!"  
The boy, known only as Devastator, threw a power packed punch at Trunks. It was the first punch that had hurt Trunks in his new school. However, Trunks fought back and delivered a punch of his own to Devastator. Trunks then realised that Devastator was not from the same school and he put together an escape plan.  
  
Devastator threw another punch but Trunks zanzokened out of the way; he then used the same move to get into the school and far away from Devastator.  
"Where the heck did he go?"  
Trunks waited for Mamiko to arrive and when she did they both headed off to their first lesson together. Mamiko's long brown hair flowed in the wind as she walked. Trunks had had his hair cut the night before and it was back to its usual short length. Trunks asked Mamiko if she was training that night and told her about Bra's new dress.  
"Yes, I'm going to train as hard as I can."  
Trunks nodded and both went their separate ways.  
  
The rest of the day went well. Trunks and Mamiko had dinner together as usual and there wasn't any sign of RS at all. After the school day had ended, Trunks and Mamiko headed to Capsule Corp. together, Mamiko still walked timidly. When they reached a safe point both took to the sky as it was much quicker than wlaking.  
"Konban wa, Bulma-san," Mamiko called as she walked up the path, Bulma was fixing the garden.  
"Konban wa!" Trunks added.  
Bulma replied with a smile and then continued her work. Bra came dashing from the house to greet Mamiko and show off her new dress. Bejita was relieved to see Mamiko because he couldn't stand one more twirl from his daughter after the five hundred twirls he had watched throughout the day. He was beginning to regret buying the dress now.  
  
Trunks and Mamiko headed to their chosen training area and began the day's training. Mamiko was now strong enough to learn how to form her energy into weak blasts. Mamiko put everything she had into her training; she wanted to be able to defend herself badly.  
  
  
Trunks has survived a whole week of school and the weekend has arrived, will it be a relaxing couple of days or another terrible time? 


	4. A Dangerous Day For Trunks

Trunks The Schoolboy  
A Dangerous Day For Trunks  
23/11/02  
  
Trunks sat in the sun, relaxing. He watched as his sister splashed in the paddling pool that her father had been forced to go out and buy. Bejita was in the gravity room, working off his temper and building up his PL at the same time. Bulma was sunbathing over on the other side of the garden so as not to be splashed by her daughter, it was unusual for Bulma to not be in her lab but she hadn't been down there for over a week now.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamiko was perfecting her fighting techniques at home. She had no time to rest because she had something special planned for Monday.  
"I have to be ready by Monday, I must try harder!"  
Mamiko fired some weak blasts into the air and then threw some punches after them.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Bra had become bored of splashing in the pool and she was now lying next to her mother. Bejita was just finishing his training session. He approached the Gravitron and reset the gravity level to zero. He then opened the door and stepped out, grabbing a towel as he passed and wiping the sweat from his face.  
"That went as planned," he thought to himself as he headed outside to see what his family was up to.  
Trunks sat up when he noticed his father.  
"Tousan, I'm going to visit Mamiko."  
Bejita nodded, he waited for Trunks to clear the gates. A large smirk came upon his face as he stole his seat back and began taking in the sun's rays.  
  
Trunks casually strolled down the road, breathing in the fresh air as he went. He hadn't had much time to think with the noise that his sister had been making. He had his head held up high, which is probably the reason why he didn't notice what he was about to walk into.  
"Where ya going?"  
Trunks stopped walking and looked around for the source of the question, it was RS. Trunks frowned, he didn't want trouble but he knew that he wouldn't get away without an argument.  
"I asked you a question. Where are ya going?"  
"It's none of your business so just go away and forget about it."  
Trunks stepped into the road and attempted to pass RS. RS put his arm out in front of Trunks to stop him and then forced him back.  
"Shi ne!"  
A huge gathering of boys came from all directions and began to throw things at Trunks. Rocks as large as footballs were hurled in Trunks' direction. He easily blasted them and reduced them into small pieces but then the more dangerous weapons were brought out. Several boys introduced guns into the ambush and aimed them at Trunks. The unarmed boys took a backseat and the boys with the guns took centre stage. RS walked closer to Trunks and laughed in his face.  
"You're scared now aren't ya?"  
Trunks stayed silent. RS took it as a yes and cleared out of the way.  
"Kill him guys, don't worry about anything. Nobody cares if he lives or not."  
The boys tightened their grip on their guns and took aim at Trunk's head. They pulled the triggers in tandem.  
  
As the bullets darted towards Trunks he smiled, raised a hand and got ready. It wasn't much of a problem for him and he caught every single bullet. He then raised his hand and tossed the bullets into the air, he raised his other hand and fired a blast, destroying all of the bullets.  
"What kind of freak is this kid?" RS called out in disbelief, "just you wait! There is one guy who can kill you and he'll be killing you tomorrow! You may have escaped from Devastator the other day but he'll get you next time!"  
RS and his gang escaped before Trunks had a chance to fight back. Trunks continued on his way to Mamiko's house to see how her training was going.  
  
  
Trunks has come up against RS yet again but what is the secret behind Devastator and why does almost every person in the city fear him? 


	5. Mamiko's New Look In more ways than one

Trunks The Schoolboy  
Mamiko's New Look In more ways than one  
23/11/02  
  
Trunks sat on the bench waiting for Mamiko; he would never have expected what was coming. Mamiko strolled confidently through the school gates and as she did so people around her began to whisper to each other.  
"Who is the new girl?" One girl asked her friends.  
"I think that's Mamiko the wimp," was the reply.  
Heads turned as Mamiko continued to walk confidently towards the bench where Trunks sat.  
  
The reason for the interest in Mamiko was the fact that she had changed her appearance drastically. Her long, flowing brown hair was now a light shade of green, lime green almost. She had put her hair together into two long ponytails and she had one resting on each of her shoulders. On top of her head, the remainder of her hair was gathered together in a way resembling a pineapple's leaves, just as Bra's hair was. Round her head, crossing her forehead she had an orange bandana and her bobbles were orange to match. Also, six strands of hair were escaping from behind her bandana and they drooped in front of her face, neatly arranged so that her emerald green eyes could still be seen.  
  
Mamiko's new appearance was something of a shock to Trunks, not only because of the way she looked but also because of the way she moved, her shyness had been totally removed from her persona and she was now possibly the most confident person in the school.  
"Stop staring Trunks-sama, I haven't changed how I look that much."  
Trunks apologised and as usual they both headed to their lessons together, however, Mamiko lead the way and wasn't afraid to have a gap in-between her and Trunks. She usually cowered near to him in case she was attacked but now she no longer feared anybody.  
"I'll see you later then Mamiko."  
"Yeah, of course you will. I'll be wherever RS is, I have a score to settle with him."  
Trunks was shocked, Mamiko continued to walk to her first lesson but Trunks stopped still.  
"She sure has changed from her training, it's an improvement but if she isn't careful she'll be killed. She may be able to fight but RS and his gang aren't the normal school gang. There's something about them that makes them seem like a criminal gang and they would have killed me if I couldn't stop those bullets."  
Trunks didn't continue walking to his lesson, he could not risk being out late for break so he decided to pretend that he wasn't in school at all. He knew that if he went to the first lesson then he would have to go to the second.  
  
Break came sooner than Trunks wanted and he observed as RS and his gang emerged from their hiding place were they had been throughout the first two lessons. Sure enough, Mamiko appeared and confronted RS.  
"Remember me? You should do, you only slashed my arms or legs open about fifty times. Not to mention coming a split second away from killing me!"  
RS smirked. He turned to another boy and whispered something to him. Mamiko tried to listen but it was pointless. RS then turned back to Mamiko.  
"So you didn't like seeing what your bones really look like then. I thought you enjoyed biology."  
The boy standing nearest to RS attempted to grab the bottom of Mamiko's skirt. There was a scream and Trunks was about to move in but then he realised that the scream came from the boy as Mamiko grabbed his arm and began to twist it.  
"You don't want to do that!"  
The boy managed to escape from Mamiko's grasp and then he and a large section of the gang fled, scared of Mamiko. Only a handful of boys stayed with RS, the most loyal to the gang.  
"Clever, I can see that you've been getting some fighting tips from that girlfriend of yours. What's her name? Knickers?"  
Mamiko was not impressed. Neither was Trunks; he decided that now was the time to join Mamiko.  
"Hey Mamiko, what you up to?"  
Even the loyal boys cleared off at the sight of Trunks, they had either heard tales of or experienced the gun scene and didn't want to mess with Trunks. RS stayed put and while Mamiko was distracted he knocked her to the ground, he then took out a knife identical to the one he had stabbed Trunks with and drove it into Mamiko's thigh. He drew it back out and then stabbed it back in before pulling it towards him forming a large gash.  
  
Trunks had frozen, unable to help Mamiko as she screamed out in pain. He then overcame his problem and ran at RS, kicking the knife from his hand and then kicking him to the ground in the opposite direction. RS got back up as Trunks lifted Mamiko's head up.  
"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai."  
Mamiko closed her eyes, the throbbing too immense for her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks.  
"It's my fault, I was too cocky and I deserved it," she laughed faintly, "I was so confident that I didn't even bother packing any bandage into my bag."  
Trunks removed his jacket and laid it on the floor, folded a few times. He then rested Mamiko's head on top of it and stood up to face RS.  
"You evil..." he paused, not wanting to swear, "you are just plain evil!"  
RS laughed, taking it as a compliment.  
"I know. I am so evil. But if you think that was bad, I'll tell you something, Devastator would have slit her throat open and he would have used a sword."  
Trunks clenched his teeth, raised his fists in anger and his rage exploded. He was ready to kill RS when Devastator appeared from behind some bushes.  
"Yes, that is very true. However, RS was slightly wrong. I would have slit somebody's throat open with a sword but I would have gone for the whale instead of the fish. You would be the one heading to hell!"  
  
  
As Mamiko suffers, Trunks has his hands full with RS. Now that Devastator has come for a rematch one question looms large, how on Earth would Devastator have known where to find Trunks in order to slit his throat? 


	6. Secret Revealed, Trunks Heads For His En...

Trunks The Schoolboy  
Secret revealed, Trunks heads for his end  
4/12/02  
  
Trunks watched his opponent closely. Devastator smiled and put his hands in the air as a sign that he wasn't going to hurt Trunks.  
"You are probably wondering why I am so confident aren't you?"  
Trunks didn't reply. Devastator put his hands down and turned to the side, he raised one hand and fired a small blast into the distance. This shocked Trunks.  
"How does he know how to control his energy?" he asked himself.  
Devastator turned back to face Trunks. His content smile transformed into a sly smile.  
"I'm going to kill you now!"  
Devastator clenched his fists and began to power up. Trunks watched as he could feel his enemy's power begin to rise rapidly.  
"He could be stronger than me!" Trunks exclaimed inside his head.  
  
Using some of her little remaining energy, Mamiko raised her head to see what was going on, she noticed Devastator.  
"Trunks-s... Trunks-sama."  
Trunks turned to Mamiko.  
"Rest. You have to rest, I can take care of this myself!"  
Devastator reached his full power and he was now stronger than Trunks. Trunks was just about to power up too when the ringing of the school bell filled the area.  
"Damn! I was looking forward to splattering you!"  
Devastator relaxed his power and then turned to leave.  
"I'll let you go to your lessons for now, but I'll be waiting for you after school!"  
With that Devastator took to the air and RS ran back into hiding. Trunks turned to Mamiko and lifted her of the ground; he collected his jacket and flew into the air, not caring about school anymore.  
  
At Capsule Corp. Bejita was, as usual, training in the Gravity Room. Bulma was back in her lab for the first time in ages and Bra was still asleep, worn out after her prior day of fun. Trunks landed outside and ran in through the door, still carrying Mamiko in his arms.  
"Tousan!"  
Bejita heard his son's call and rushed out of the Gravity Room, not because he thought there was something wrong but to find out why his son wasn't in school.  
"What are you doing here Trun..."  
Bejita didn't finish his sentence because he noticed Mamiko's injuries. He told Trunks to take Mamiko to his mother in the lab. When Trunks returned he explained to his father.  
"Nani? Are you saying that there is somebody stronger than you hanging around the city and a member of his gang did that to Mamiko?"  
Trunks nodded, a frown coming to his face.  
"It's all my fault, I could have helped her but I just froze and watched as he did that to her! I'm such a fool, go on Tousan, you can say it."  
There was no reply from Bejita, he was still in shock from finding out about their new rival. Trunks clenched his teeth and fists. All of a sudden he jumped to his feet and ran towards the door shouting, "I'm gonna get him for this!"  
"Trunks! Yameru! You cannot win; I will take care of him. Give me some time to get my armour on and we'll go together, that way we can't lose!"  
Trunks nodded, he decided to put his Saiya-jin armour on too.  
  
Bra awoke from her sleep and bounced down the stairs to see what her mother was up to. She found her mother treating Mamiko. Trunks and Bejita came to the top of the stairs and told Bulma where they were going, Mamiko heard too and called to Trunks, "get him for me Trunks-sama... I wish I could help you."  
Trunks nodded and with that he and his father set off to find Devastator.  
  
Devastator was waiting outside the school gates, checking every kid that passed by. Bejita and Trunks calmly landed across the road and waited for Devastator to notice them. They weren't forced to wait long, Devastator noticed Trunks out of the corner of his eye and barged his way through the crowds of kids to get to his foe. He noticed Bejita and grunted.  
"Why did you bring your daddy? Are you scared?"  
Bejita growled at Devastator and sensed his power level. He turned to his son and shoved him to the ground.  
"Kawai sou! You wasted my time to fight with a power like him? He's level 5, average for a worthless human like him!"  
Bejita, angry and disgruntled, headed back home to do some 'worthwhile training,' leaving his son to face Devastator alone. Devastator got the same grin on his face as he had before the school bell had interrupted him.  
"So, you didn't go to your lessons," Devastator said slowly, shaking his head as if in disgust, "naughty boy."  
Trunks was angered by the fact that his father had abandoned him and also by the fact that Devastator was being so cocky.  
"What are you saying? You probably haven't been to school for years!"  
Devastator laughed, amused by the fact that Trunks was ignoring his sarcasm. He sighed and then spoke, in a soft voice, "I'm going to have to kill you as your punishment for breaking the law."  
  
Instantly, Devastator's power level shot from 5 to an untraceable level, which exceeded that of Trunks by a long way. He didn't take long to get behind Trunks and send him flying into the middle of the crowd. A few kids were knocked unconscious after being hit by the speeding missile named Trunks. A trickle of blood came to Trunks' cheek as he rose to fight back. Unfortunately, Devastator was already waiting for him and he was quickly slammed back into the hard tarmac of the road. The fight had barely begun when the usual scurry of teachers came to halt the two 'thugs.' Devastator grinned. He didn't see teachers coming towards him, instead his insane mind showed him target practice heading in his direction.  
"A little warm up will do me well!"  
Devastator fanned his hands in front of his face, one before each eye. He then proceeded to use the power of the Sun's light to blind the teachers using the Solar Flare technique. He followed that trick up with an immense ball of ki, an unstoppable force for neutrals.  
  
Trunks got to his feet in time to see the demise of the teachers, some of them his own teachers.  
"Sensei!"  
Trunks' call was useless; he could help in no way at all. Devastator was enjoying himself and decided to search for some extra targets, he didn't realise that Trunks had returned to a fighting state. As Devastator searched the surrounding area Trunks pounced, firing some of his strongest ki blasts at his opponent. Devastator effortlessly smacked the ki back towards Trunks, not allowing them to stop his search. Trunks frantically blocked his own backfired attacks and he began to show signs of tiring.  
  
Bejita floated in mid-air, the true power of Devastator had just reached him and he was embarrassed by the fact that he had made a misjudgement and left his son, his own flesh and Saiya-jin blood, to die  
"Ku... sooo!"  
Bejita was drawn into battle; his black hair became golden and flowed like a raging river, as his body was surrounded by an aura of a colour to match his hair. The prince's power level became almost as large as that of Devastator as he launched his body towards his new archrival.  
  
  
Trunks is down and almost out, can 'Tousan' help him before his time ends or will Devastator claim Trunks' life and make Bejita pay for abandoning his own son? 


	7. Trunks Dead? Bejita’s Burning Rage!

Trunks The Schoolboy  
Trunks Dead? Bejita's Burning Rage!  
8/12/02  
  
Devastator returned after killing a few more helpless humans. He landed next to Trunks, who was on all fours attempting to gather his ki for another attack. Devastator gave Trunks a sly kick in the chest, causing Trunks to roll over onto his side.  
"Pitiful! I expected more from a Super Saiya-jin but you refuse to transform and show me your true powers because you fear for the humans in the area."  
Trunks turned his head away, he knew that Devastator was right but his mind was telling him not to transform and he was obeying. Devastator shook his head in disgust again and gave Trunks another kick in the chest, this time he kicked harder than before.  
  
"Get up you freak! Honestly, a Saiya-jin who won't fight. Do you realise how pitiful you look? If your home planet still existed you would be a laughing stock there!"  
Trunks decided that it was time to stand up but as he tried he found Devastator's boot waiting to knock him back down.  
"I'll take that back, don't bother getting up if you aren't prepared to fight me."  
Trunks gulped and made the decision to stay down, he knew that he was no match with the state that he was in.  
"So you won't fight then? Okay, that makes it a lot easier for me!" Devastator laughed and grinned evilly.  
He slammed the bottom of his boot into the back of Trunks' head, Trunks didn't respond and after five minutes he had still not moved an inch. His body lay lifeless and Devastator had a look in his eye that suggested he was about to deliver the finishing blow to Trunks.  
  
A strong wind blew and Devastator's body was pulled to the ground as if the gravity level of the planet had just tripled. His face smashed into the hard surface of the road dealing him some injuries. He dragged his body up off the ground and turned to see Bejita standing in the middle of the road, his arms folded and his face showing fury, which the world had never seen the likes of before. Bejita glared at Devastator for a good while before finally speaking, "baka mitai," as he said this he closed his eyes and let out a small laugh.  
  
Devastator didn't know how to respond, he was in awe of the superb Super Saiya-jin powers.  
Bejita shrugged his shoulders while adding to his speech, "I suppose I could kill you but that would be unfair. I'll give you the chance to go home and live a normal life," Bejita paused for five seconds, "okay then, if you don't want to take my offer I'll kill you!"  
Bejita catapulted himself into Devastator, tackling him to the ground with his shoulder before flipping to his feet, spinning on the spot and firing a small ball of ki into Devastator's face. He performed three back flips to give himself some distance from Devastator. Devastator took ten seconds before getting to his feet again.  
"You caught me off guard but you can expect that to be your first, last and only successful blow of the fight!"  
  
Bejita gave his 'I don't care what you say' look and charged towards Devastator, jumping into the air just before making contact and then using Zanzoken to get behind his opponent. He the proceeded to fire three consecutive blasts into Devastator's back. He laughed to himself as he proved Devastator wrong.  
"You disappoint me, I expected you to have some great special power to use against me but you are an average warrior."  
Devastator grunted as he climbed to his feet again. He slowly turned around and that was the point when Bejita noticed the huge surge in Devastator's power. His hair was now the same colour as Bejita's and he had the same golden aura.  
"Another Saiya-jin?"  
Devastator grinned again as he shook his head.  
"Iie! I am not a Saiya-jin, I am merely imitating your Super Saiya-jin state."  
Bejita's shock could be seen from his facial expressions, he had once again rushed into a battle that he could not win and he was hit hard. His heart began racing as he began to breathe heavily.  
  
Devastator strode over to the fallen warrior and grabbed him by the neck, shaking him brutally. He began to crush the prince, causing blood to slowly drip from Bejita's mouth onto Devastator's arm. Slowly, Bejita's hair began to flicker from golden to black and eventually the once prince became a pauper and lost almost all of his power. Devastator thrust his other fist into Bejita's abdomen armour, causing it to crack and then shatter forming a hole where Bejita's body could be seen, reddened by blood. Devastator dropped Bejita to the ground and then produced a small piece of paper. He took a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on the paper before placing it in Bejita's hand and taking off into the clouds.  
  
  
Will Bejita ever fight again after this pride shattering defeat? And what about Trunks, will he ever move again? 


	8. Innocent Death! Devastator’s Shocking Po...

Trunks The Schoolboy  
Innocent Death! Devastator's Shocking Power!  
11/12/02  
  
Bejita opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the innocent, blue sky. He watched as the clouds floated across from one side to the other and then disappeared out of view. It took a while for him to regain full consciousness but once he had he noticed the piece of paper rolled up in his fist, he tightened his grip on it to relieve his anger.  
"Kuso!!"  
Bejita slammed his other fist on the ground, forming a small crack in the tarmac. He raised the piece of paper in front of his face and deciphered the scribble into proper words, "the former prince is no more, signed Devastator."  
Frustrated, he scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it away from him.  
  
Trunks looked around but could see nothing more than golden, fluffy clouds along with the winding path that he was standing on.  
"Where am I?" He asked himself, confused.  
The long path reminded him of Shenron, the dragon of the Earth's DragonBalls. He then remembered the tale that his father had told him and realised that he was on Snake Way, the path to Enma-sama and heaven. He was dead.  
"Kuso!!"  
  
Devastator admired his reflection in a large puddle of water. He flexed his new muscles and smirked.  
"Nobody can stop me, I am the ultimate Super Saiya-jin!"  
Devastator noticed a large power heading towards him; he knew that this power was greater than his and that angered him greatly. He stomped his foot in the puddle, causing ripples to distort his reflection.  
"Kuso!!"  
  
The owner of the high power level was Earth's greatest hero, Son Goku. He soared through the clouds, already in his Super Saiya-jin state. He was prepared for the worst and had three Senzu Beans strapped to his belt in a pouch. He was nearing the ki source that he had been tracking so he slowed down and began to descend towards the ground.  
"This is no ordinary power that I am feeling, it's as if Bejita and Trunks are fused into one body but this body has an evil spirit. It makes no sense."  
  
Trunks wandered down the long road, taking in the view of clouds, clouds and even more clouds.  
"Tousan."  
Trunks stopped walking and sighed, he was beginning to wish that his father wasn't so arrogant but he knew that deep down inside he would always be that way. He continued his journey to Enma-sama, slowly. His head was full of many different thoughts, shooting around and he was finding it hard making sense of them.  
  
Bejita summoned up enough energy to lift his back off the ground and sit up. He turned his head and looked at his son's body, as lifeless as it had ever been. He knew that he had failed his family and a tear came to his eye as he spoke, "gomen Trunks, Bulma, Bra. I'm a failure, I don't deserve to have a loving family."  
  
Mamiko, who had been following the events of the fight, frowned and turned to Bulma and Bra.  
"What's wrong Mamiko-san?" Bra asked in an innocent tone of voice.  
"Nothing, Trunks has won, you can go and play now."  
Bra cheered and ran off to tell her friends the good news. Bulma shook her head and began to cry.  
"You don't need to say it, I know the look on your face all too well."  
"Trunks-sama is... I can't feel his ki. And Bejita-san, his ki is weak," as Mamiko spoke she joined Bulma in crying.  
"Oh Bejita-san, Trunks-kun, I've lost them both."  
  
Son Goku stood before his foe and began the usual 'hero speech,' "I am Son Goku, and I will not allow anybody to hurt my friends and family! I demand to know who you are!"  
"You actually think of Bejita as a friend, you amaze me. How could anybody want him as a friend? Did you know that he abandoned his own son and caused his death?"  
Son Goku was shocked to find that Trunks was dead. His anger reached a higher level and he clenched his fists, giving Devastator a glare that would force any sane man to flee for his life. However, Devastator was no sane man and he refused to budge, returning Son Goku's glare with his own evil glare.  
  
Bejita found himself being aided by a group of people who had escaped Devastator's attacks. They helped him to his feet and took him over to the side of the road.  
"We've called an ambulance for you, don't worry, you'll be safe soon."  
Bejita held his chest; the pain was unbearable even for a Saiya-jin.  
  
Son Goku smiled, his anticipation could be seen from this.  
"I don't have time to waste standing around with a pathetic Saiya-jin like you!" Devastator yelled arrogantly  
Son Goku's smile grew even larger from this comment.  
"Actually, it's me who has no time to waste with a pathetic creature like you!"  
Son Goku's power level rocketed as he focused himself even further. The blood began to rush around his body as his heart began racing, the sudden surge of power allowed him to deliver a stealthy blow to his foe's head. Devastator recovered quickly and began to follow Son Goku, who had fled into the sky. Soon both warriors were locked in combat, a long way from the ground. Son Goku had the advantage after his first attack had drained Devastator's energy slightly.  
  
Trunks sat down, tired from all the travelling that he had been doing. He was about to take a short rest when he sensed a large ki source heading towards him. He climbed to his feet as quickly as he could and found himself being confronted by another being.  
"Hello Trunks! You may have heard of me, I am Furiza."  
Trunks shook his head, not wanting to accept the truth. He knew who Furiza was from his father's stories about the past before he was born.  
"You... can't be up here... you should be in Hell!"  
Furiza smiled and then began laughing.  
"Those foolish ogres couldn't control my awesome powers, there was no preventing my escape!"  
Trunks threw a punch at Furiza but his attack was easily blocked. Furiza retaliated with a double punch, which almost knocked Trunks off the edge of Snake Way and into Hell. Trunks managed to keep his balance and rose into the air to avoid any more attacks like that. Furiza followed and the two warriors began to fight in mid-air.  
  
Son Goku threw a constant flurry of punches at Devastator but for some reason they had no effect at all. Devastator became bored and blocked Son Goku's fists, before slamming his knee into his gut. Son Goku let out a painful cry but quickly regained control of the fight, once again unleashing a flurry of punches on Devastator. Devastator once again allowed Son Goku to take out his anger for five minutes straight before blocking his fists.  
"We can go on like this for the rest of eternity if you want to, but I would much rather get back to my work so if you don't mind just give up."  
Son Goku growled, raising his power level a bit more before once more beginning his flurry of punches. Devastator crossed his arms and took every punch yet again.  
  
Trunks hit Furiza head on with a Burning Attack, successfully sending him back down through the golden clouds to Hell. He landed on Snake Way and sat down again, even more tired than before after using up a huge chunk of ki.  
  
Bejita thanked the humans who had helped him as they left the hospital to go home. They smiled and waved to him, leaving him in peace to be seen by the doctor.  
"I don't know how you got yourself into this mess but you should be able to go home within two or three months. You suffered some ghastly wounds to your neck and abdomen but there's nothing that won't heal with time."  
Bejita nodded and asked if he could call his family, the doctor replied with a nod and headed off to tell the nurse of Bejita's request.  
  
Son Goku paused his attack to catch his breath. It was evident that his consistent punching was beginning to wear him out.  
"Ready to quit yet? Or is there more foolishness to be witnessed?"  
Son Goku shook his head assertively; he was determined to not stop until he could fight no more.  
"So be it then, shall we begin round four of 'Waste Your Energy,' the biggest and best quiz show around?"  
Son Goku growled at Devastator again and resumed his onslaught, to no prevail. This time Devastator refused to allow Son Goku to land a single blow, he grabbed his fists and slowly began to twist his wrists until with a loud crack, the bones were fractured. Son Goku let out a piercing roar of pain that caused all life within a large radius to scatter. Devastator gave Son Goku a punch that shattered the bones in his cheek. He then slammed his boot into the former hero's chin before slamming him downwards with both fists. Son Goku's body collided with the ground with a crack, bounced back up a bit a couple of times and then came to a rest. Devastator dropped vertically and hovered just above the ground. He floated over to Son Goku's side and laughed, looking into his almost lifeless eyes.  
"What was it like fighting against yourself? I thought Bejita was the strongest Saiya-jin but when I saw your powers I just had to add them to my collection."  
Devastator laughed again and left Son Goku to die a slow, painful death.  
  
  
Bejita will be out of action for at least two months, Trunks is dead and will be spending the rest of eternity in Heaven and Son Goku isn't far from joining him. It looks as though the Earth will be long gone before Bejita can get out of his hospital bed... unless...  
  
  
"Son Gohan!" Devastator struggled to keep his fear locked up inside of himself... 


	9. Son Gohan’s Rage! The Return Of A Past H...

Trunks The Schoolboy  
Son Gohan's Rage! The Return Of A Past Hero!?  
12/12/02  
  
Trunks awoke to find an uninvited guest waiting for him.  
"Hello Trunks, we meet again!"  
Trunks didn't recognise the being that stood before him, arms crossed, head held high.  
"You won't remember me because you were only young when I was alive, I only know you through your future self. My name is Cell, the perfect warrior."  
Trunks nodded, Cell was another character from the stories of Bejita.  
"I suppose you are here to kill me, just like Furiza."  
"You are very observant, I'm surprised. After all you are just another lowly Saiya-jin and you are the son of Bejita too, it must be hard for you. Many would find it hard to put up with one imperfection but to have two must be unbearable!"  
Trunks wasn't about to burst out laughing at Cell's egotistic humour.  
"What made you so high and mighty? You got beat up by an eleven year old kid, don't you call that an imperfection?"  
Cell growled at trunks and threw a dissatisfied punch at him. The punch missed and left Trunks with an opening to attack, which he did. In no time, Cell had gone the way of Furiza and Trunks was one again alone on Snake Way.  
  
Gohan was at full power in no time at all and he was determined to overcome his opponent. He had followed his father's battle closely and had used his intelligence to work out Devastator's secret power so he knew not to underestimate him.  
"You can steal my powers, I don't care."  
"Sorry, but I only need powers from Super Saiya-jin, you are worthless to me so I will kill you swiftly!"  
Gohan laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ok then, have it your way!"  
Gohan raised his power level and, without thinking about the consequences, fired a large blast straight at his opponent. Devastator blocked the attack with ease and shook his head in disgust.  
"You can do better than that Gohan!"  
Gohan laughed and raised his power level slightly. He fired another blast of energy at Devastator. However, it was once again blocked easily.  
"Are you going to be serious about this fight?"  
Gohan once more raised his power level and fired a blast; once more Devastator blocked it without effort. He was beginning to lose his patience.  
"Fight me properly!"  
Gohan laughed. He continued on, powering up, charging up his blast.  
"You little fool! Nobody..."  
Devastator was stopped mid-sentence by a colossal gathering of pure energy, which had been fired at him by Gohan, the blast took him by surprise and sent him crashing through a nearby forest. Gohan laughed coolly and stood, waiting for the return of Devastator.  
  
Goku lay still on the ground, unable to move at all. He was less than half a metre away from his pouch of Senzu Beans; they were within view, if only he could get to them...  
"You're looking a little beat up," Piccolo called as he descended towards Goku.  
Goku was relieved to see the newcomer and quickly told him about the pouch.  
"Don't worry Goku, I'll get a Senzu for you."  
Piccolo approached the small bag, but as he did so he slowly vanished. Goku's mind had tricked him; it was to be his mind's last action as he drifted away, his eyes closing and his spirit beginning its journey to Snake Way.  
  
Trunks tripped and fell flat on his face, he was still nowhere near the end of Snake Way and he was beginning to think that it would never end.  
"Congratulations Trunks, you really are a strong warrior..."  
  
Gohan laughed and pointed his finger at Devastator as he stumbled out of the wrecked forest with twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair, which was a mess to say the least.  
"What are you laughing at you piece of crap?!"  
"You look more like a piece of crap than me," Gohan replied with confidence in his voice.  
Devastator grabbed a twig from his hair viciously and hurled it in Gohan's direction. The twig did no damage but it caused enough of a distraction to allow Devastator to get behind Gohan and slam him to the ground. Devastator dug one foot into Gohan's back and to his surprise it went straight through. A laugh came from above Devastator and he looked up to see Gohan, floating upside down with his arms crossed.  
"You should be able to move a lot quicker than that, try exercising to get rid of some body fat!"  
Devastator swung his fist at Gohan's head but it went straight through again. Devastator searched his surroundings frantically but he found no clue of Gohan's whereabouts.  
  
Trunks fell to his knees in pain after the remarkable blow that he had taken from his mysterious attacker. A small trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.  
"Pathetic..."  
  
Gohan stepped from behind a tree and laughed at Devastator once more, he grabbed the trunk of the tree and ripped it from the ground before lobbing it straight at Devastator. Devastator generated a ki shield and deflected the blow. He released his shield and fired rapid blasts at Gohan. Yet again Gohan sustained no damage what so ever and the blasts went straight through him. Devastator was forced to search all over again.  
"When I find you I will slice you apart!"  
"Yeah right!"  
Gohan was lying on the floor right before Devastator staring up at him and laughing, almost in his face. Devastator swung his boot but it was easy for Gohan to grab it and laugh once more. He began to put pressure onto Devastator's foot, crushing it.  
"Let me go!"  
Devastator fired a blast towards Gohan's face but he easily smacked it away with his free hand, still crushing the foot with his other hand.  
  
Goku waved to Enma-sama who was, as usual, sitting behind his desk.  
"It's you, Son Goku, right?"  
Goku smiled and nodded.  
"Yep, I'm back, again. Could you tell me if a boy named Trunks has been here, or has Bejita been back?"  
Enma-sama looked through his books and shook his head.  
"Nobody named Trunks and I think I'd remember if Bejita came back here."  
Goku smiled.  
"So they are both still alive then! Earth may still have a chance!"  
  
  
Son Gohan is dominating his fight with Devastator and Earth's troubles don't seem so big. Son Goku's spirit has passed on but he has uncovered some shocking information and Trunks once again faces a challenge, but who is his enemy this time? 


End file.
